Masters of The Instant Messaging
by Rath x
Summary: Well. They've done it again. The Org. XIII have discovered something new. They've found Instant Messaging.
1. Chapter 1: Muffins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, but the screen names I created are mine.**

Bold means the character is featured in this chapter.

Normal font means the character isn't.

Kinen- stfu bunny x3

Axel – BurninLove

**Zexion** – _DeadlyEmoChef _

**Marluxia** – _FlowerPower11_

**Demyx** – _IheartSEAHORSES_

**Xigbar** - _sayhellotomylilfriend_

Xemnas – BigShot01

**Saïx** –_FaithfulGroupie _

Larxene – itseLeCtRiC

Roxas – KeyKisser77

Vexen – VexenIsaVixen

-------

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged on_

_Sayhellotomylilfriend has logged on_

**IheartSEAHORSES**: heya Xigbar

**Sayhellotomylilfriend**: Go away. I'm looking up MK-3-12

**IheartSEAHORSES: **What for?

**Sayhellotomylilfriend**: World Domination.

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Oh, the usual, huh?

**Sayhellotomylilfriend**: Pretty much.

_FlowerPower11 has logged in_

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Oh Great. Just to make my day complete.

**FlowerPower11: **Hey Boys!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Hi Marly.

**FlowerPower11: **Whatcha doin?

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Well I'm not doing anything but Xigbar's looking up weapons for world domination.

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **SHUT UP YOU FOOL. My goals must remain UNKNOWN.

**FlowerPower11: **Golly Xigbar. That's a small order if you want the whole WORLD.

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Fine then. I want the UNIVERSE.

**FlowerPower11: **I think your just lonely. You want a Universe to love you. You know I could come over and we could talk anytime you feel like it.

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **NO. I do not want to TALK to you, you filthy peasant, for I am the ruler of the world!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Universe….

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Whatever.

_FaithfulGroupie has logged on_

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Finally someone who shares my beliefs. Hello Saïx.

**FaithfulGroupie: **Hello Xigbar.

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Dude. Whats with the girly screen name?

**FaithfulGroupie: **Eh?

**FlowerPower11: **Awww! It's Cute! ♥

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **….

**FaithfulGroupie: **I assure you that FaithfulGroupie is a very MANLY screen name. Even the superior approves.

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Figures….

_DeadlyEmoChef has logged on_

**DeadlyEmoChef: **Marly. The muffins are done.

_DeadlyEmoChef has logged off_

**FlowerPower11: **MUFFINS!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **WAIT FOR ME!

_Flowerpower11 has logged off_

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged off_

**FaithfulGroupie: **I want muffins too…..

_FaithfulGroupie has logged on_

**Sayhellotomylilfriend: **Why are we even on IM when we live in the same castle?


	2. Chapter 2: Murder by Oven Mitts?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, I do not own Home Depot, but the screen names I created are mine.**

Bold means the character is featured in this chapter.

Normal font means the character isn't.

Narrator- stfu bunny x3

**Axel** – _BurninLove_

**Zexion** – _DeadlyEmoChef _

**Marluxia** – _FlowerPower11_

**Demyx** – _IheartSEAHORSES_

Xigbar - _sayhellotomylilfriend_

**Xemnas** – _BigShot01_

**Saïx** –_FaithfulGroupie _

Larxene – itseLeCtRiC

**Roxas** – _KeyKisser77_

Vexen – VexenIsaVixen

_BigShot01 has logged on_

_FaithfulGroupie has logged on_

_FlowerPower11 has logged on_

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged on_

_BurninLove has returned from away_

_DeadlyEmoChef has logged on_

_KeyKisser77 is no longer idle_

**BigShot01: **Well. Some of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting today, while OTHERS of you already know. It's about the muffin incident that we had yesterday night. Marluxia and Demyx broke the oven, so we all must think of a proper punishment.

**BurninLove: **Woah. Hold on a sec. How did they break the oven?

**DeadlyEmoChef: **They both ran into it head first. --

**KeyKisser77:** Were the muffins even in there?

**DeadlyEmoChef:** Do I even have to answer that question?

**BigShot01:** Now returning to the matter at hand, punishment, execution, and purchase.

**IheartSEAHORSES:** EXECUTION!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**FlowerPower11:** ARE.YOU.CRAZY! It was an accident. A mere, inconvenience. I don't think we deserve to die because of it. Muffins are the glory of the nobodys world. They relinquish the pain of not having a heart, and take away the sorrow of-

**FaithfulGroupie:** Stfu….

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Marlys smart! He knows big words.

**FlowerPower11:** Plus, if Zexion has stepped out of our way, and didn't trip Demyx we would have been fine!

**BigShot01:** Zexion? Is this true?

**DeadlyEmoChef:** ………………………………………….

**BigShot01:** Zexion?

_DeadlyEmoChef is away_

**BigShot01:** sigh

**KeyKisser77**: About the repairs, we could probably just call in someone right? Like, Home Depot? We really do need some redecorating around here anyway.

**BurninLove:** I agree. This place is so gloomy. We need a little LIGHT.

**IheartSEAHORSES**: Well, the fishies COULD use a new pet tank I suppose Zexion and I could go out and schedule a home visit.

**KeyKisser77:** Naw that's too risky. Zexy will run you over with his Mercedes.

**BurninLove**: I'll go, I need some oil anyway….

**FlowerPower11:** Whhhyyyyyy? For Roxasssssss? purrs

**KeyKisser77:** MARLUXIA FOR THE LAST TIME! I WAS DRUNK, THE CANADIANS WEREN'T AVAILABLE AND AXEL WAS LONELY!

**BigShot01:** Can you guys just SHUT UP?

**IheartSEAHORSES**: Hey, Zexion's in my room! With a chainsaw…..and an axe…..and a butcher knife….and an apron……with matching oven mitts……I'll ask him if he wants to come tomorrow!

**BurninLove:** Demyx? I wouldn't do that if I were you!

**IheartSEAHORSES:** He said there wouldn't 'be' a tomorrow. I think he's got asthma or something cause he's panting really loudly and is walking kinda crooked. So I guess it's just you and me tomorrow Axel!

**FlowerPower11:** Demyx little buddy! RUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Why what do you mea-

_IheartSEAHORSES is dead_

**BigShot01:** Woah….

**BurninLove:** That's a bit unique…..

**KeyKisser77**: Yet sooooooo unspecific.

**FlowerPower11:** Is anyone else getting this funny feeling in the back of there throat?

**BurninLove**: No.

**BigShot01:** You don't think he has?

**FaithfulGroupie:** ew.

**KeyKisser77:** A feeling like how?

**FlowerPower11:** Like you being watched?

**BurninLove:** Ohh Phew he had me scared there.

**BigShot01:** Marluxia I think you best come to my room for safe keeping.

**FlowerPower11:** Lol, you call THAT safe keeping.

**BurninLove:** That's….disgusting.

_Flowerpower11 has been eaten alive by a moth_

**BurninLove:** Okay now this computers starting to scare me.

_DeadlyEmoChef has returned from away_

**BigShot01:** Zexion! When I said execution I had no IDEA you'd take it literally.

**DeadlyEmoChef:** I have no idea what you talking about, I just made fresh cookies. ♪

**BigShot01**: Thank god.

**BurninLove:** Hey, Roxas wanna go grab some cookies and finish watching the Titanic?

**KeyKisser77:** Sure!

_BurninLove has logged off_

_KeyKisser77 has logged off_

**DeadlyEmoChef:** Well! I'm off to go hide….the cookies!

_DeadlyEmoChef has logged off_

**BigShot01:** Well…Guess it's just you and me huh Saïx?

**FaithfulGroupie:** Sorry, the Backstreet Boys are on the Today show and I've been dying to see them. Later Boss.

_FaithfulGroupie has logged off_

**BigShot01:** I really need to stop using this thing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shun List

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I didn't forget about you! Buuut I've had a lot going on TTwTT not to mention my INSANE writers block. I've been helping my friend write a few of her own stories, but I'll start writing a new fanfic sometime soon. Maybe today after I finish updating this one. Probably an AxelxDemyx, because I just love that pairing so much xD Buuut, be prepared for more crazy Orgy XIII stories coming from me! I love you guys. 3**

**Also, I was thinking of writing a New version of Masters of the Instant Messaging for another evil Group. Like the Akatsuki from Naruto orrr the Espada from Bleach. Something new, I'll still continue with orgy XIII of course, I love them too much to end their story. So send me suggestions through Reviews or something. Thanks! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, but the screen names I created are mine.**

Bold means the character is featured in this chapter.

Normal font means the character isn't.

**Axel** – BurninLove

Zexion – _DeadlyEmoChef _

**Marluxia** – _FlowerPower11_

**Demyx** – _IheartSEAHORSES_

Xigbar - _sayhellotomylilfriend_

**Xemnas** – BigShot01

**Saïx** –_FaithfulGroupie _

Larxene – itseLeCtRiC

**Roxas** – KeyKisser77

Vexen – VexenIsaVixen

* * *

_BigShot01 has logged in_

_FaithfulGroupie returned from away._

**BigShot01: **Wellll Saïx. This evening was quite….special…wouldn't you say?

**Faithful Groupie:** Indeed Superior.

**BigShot01: **What was your favorite part…..?

**Faithful Groupie: **I'd have to say the bubble bat-

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged on._

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Hey guys! Whad' I miss?

**BigShot01: **Nothing at all Demyx. Nothing at all….

**IheartSEAHORSES: **hokaaaaay 0.o

**BigShot01: **Where IS everyone? This online chat was supposed to start Ten minutes ago!

**Faithful Groupie: **Yes. The superior deserves the utmost punctuality.

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Blah-bitty blah blah blah blah BLAH!

**Faithful Groupie: **Says the boy who hasn't even completed his Mission in the Coliseum…

**IheartSEAHORSES: **I'M GETTING TO IT!! Gosh! And I'm not a 'boy' I'm a 'MAN.'

**Faithful Groupie: **A man who gets beat to death by kid with a giant key.

**IheartSEAHORSES: **OOO I hate you so much Saïx! I'm shunning you now! SHUUUUNNN.

**BigShot01: **Demyx this is completely-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **Ah Ah Superior! I'd watch myself or you'll be added to the SHUN list too.

_BurninLove has just logged on_

**BurninLove**: I'm here for the stupid. Mission-thingy meeting. Did we start yet?

**BigShot01: **No. But apparently Demyx has created a 'Shun List'

**Faithful Groupie: **Yes, both the Superior and I agr-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **that the id-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **I absolutely childi-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **OH WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **…..shun…..

**Faithful Groupie: **ARGHHH!

_FlowerPower11 has logged on_

_KeyKisser77 is no longer idle_

**KeyKisser77:** Xemnas, Vexen said he's not coming.

**BigShot01: **What? Why not?

**KeyKisser77: **I dunno. He's talking to Xaldin right now. I have no clue why.

**FlowerPower11: **Oooo don't tell Xigbar that! He'll be J-E-A-L-O-U-S

**Faithful Groupie: **Oh come now, we're all adul-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **…nevermind.

**BigShot01: **Alright, moving on, Today's meeting it to figure out how we're going to bail Zexion out of jail for attempt of murder.

**FlowerPower11: **big**….**Scary…. lady…..I mean man……

**Faithful Groupie: **I think we shou-

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **ARGH! TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME! SHUNNN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**FlowerPower11: **STOP!!...aren't we all friends??

**Burninlove:** ……

**Keykisser77:** uhmmm.

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**IheartSEAHORSES: **SHUN!

**Faithful Groupie: **SHUN!

**BigShot01: **THAT'S IT. MEETING CLOSED. EVERYONE OFF THE COMPUTERS NOW!

**Faithful Groupie: **Yes Superior…

_Keykisser77 has logged off_

_BurninLove has logged off_

_FlowerPower11 has logged off_

**IheartSEAHORSES: **….shun!

**BigShot01: **OFF!

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged off_

_Faithful Groupie has logged off_

_BigShot01 has logged off_


	4. Cahpter 4: Yaoi Catastrophe

**Warning: This Fan Fic is a little more….innapropriate than my last ones. I suggest that if you don't like Yaoi of axelxroxas, you turn away now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, but the screen names I created are mine.**

Bold means the character is featured in this chapter.

Normal font means the character isn't.

Axel – BurninLove

Zexion – _DeadlyEmoChef _

Marluxia – _FlowerPower11_

**Demyx** – _IheartSEAHORSES_

Xigbar - _sayhellotomylilfriend_

Xemnas – BigShot01

Saïx –_FaithfulGroupie _

Larxene – itseLeCtRiC

**Roxas** – KeyKisser77

Vexen – VexenIsaVixen

_KeyKisser77 has logged on_

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged on_

**KeyKisser77:** Okay Demyx. I heard you needed to ask me a question and I am NOT walking 47268045642076 miles of stairs just to get to your room. SO, now's your chance.

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Well….uhm…I….yeah…

**KeyKisser77:** Spit it out.

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Well I was talking to Axel the other day, and well…I. uhmmm.

**KeyKisser77:** He didn't tell you about what happened in his room the other night with the duct tape, rope, and blindfolds did he?

**IheartSEAHORSES:** What? No..I..

**KeyKisser77:** THE SCOUNDREL. I'll be sure to give some well deserved payback. Well you see Demyx, the answer to your question is quite simple to be honest, I was sitting in my room one night when Axel just UP AND DECIDED to prance right into my room wearing girls frilly underwear. And of COURSE I wasn't excited or trying to coax him to sleep with me. That thought never even CROSSED MY MIND. Understand? I was just trying to bring him back to his room safely so that none of the other Organization members would see him and try to make fun of him. It was all for his well-being. See?

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Well yeah! You were just trying to do him a favor! But that wasn't what I was going to ask about.

**KeyKisser77:** Oh? Then what was your question?

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Well I was talking to Marluxia the other day and he was telling me about how he searches the internet for…..yaoi.

**KeyKisser77:** …did he now 0.o

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Yeah. He also was talking about how he looks at the best stuff between you and Axel.

**KeyKisser77:** I'll kill him. I'll stick my kingdom key right up his tiny little-

**IheartSEAHORSES:** I didn't understand at first, but then he decided to show me a picture of some Yaoi with me. But I found something reaaaally disturbing and I was just wondering if you could refresh my memory on whether or not this event really happened…

**KeyKisser77:** I'll try my best.

**IheartSEAHORSES:** Well there was this picture with me and….Xemnas. And he was doing something really strange with my silly banana and he looked really happy. It KINDA looked like he was trying to help me go to the bathroom but I wasn't so sure cause my face looked REALLY excited. And generally when I go potty it's kinda scrunched up cause I'm trying to concentrate. And at the bottom is says, "Mansex is the Best Sex" So I was just wondering if that ever happened and if you could tell me what sex is, cause Marly won't and I don't think it's about trying to help one another go to the bathroom cause that seems a little strange, ya know?

**Keykisser77:** Oh no. I'm not doing this. You're on your own. Go ask Xigbar or something.

_KeyKisser77 has logged off._

**IheartSEAHORSES:** There was a bottle of KY jelly too. D: Here! I'll send the link to you through email!

_IheartSEAHORSES has logged off_

Next we'll have Sex Ed with Xigbar and Axel.

Stay Tuned!


End file.
